


Rodney and John - Area of the dragons

by marlislash



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Banners, Dragons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/pseuds/marlislash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where John and Rodney shift into dragons after an intervention of the AI of Atlantis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rodney and John - Area of the dragons

[](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/ban4_zpsf639a463.jpg.html) [](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/ban5_zps0d695a1a.jpg.html) [](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/ban6_zps3dc5a5a7.jpg.html)


End file.
